Many electrical and mechanical systems are constructed on a module basis. That is, related functions or groups of related functions of a system are implemented in separate modules which are then electrically and/or mechanically interconnected with one another so as to cooperate in performing the various functions and operations of the system.
An example of such is a transmission system for a motor vehicle in which the system may include a transmission control module and a transmission display module. In such systems, the transmission control module is typically responsive to driver inputs for selecting gear change operations of the vehicle by, for example, a shift lever, and possibly in response to inputs from other modules of the vehicle indicating parameters such as the vehicle speed and the gas pedal inclination and/or movement, and generating corresponding electrical/electronic, hydraulic and/or mechanical control outputs in response to the same to assist with controlling the vehicle transmission. In many systems, the control module is a program controlled processor based system which can control a desired array of transmissions by corresponding variations in the computer program incorporated within the control module.
The transmission display module, in turn, may include a general purpose display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel or a light emitting diode screen, which receives display control outputs from the control module indicating, for example, the transmission shift pattern for the specific transmission installed within the vehicle, transmission operations and status such as a currently engaged gear or gear ratio, a brake status, and/or vehicle operating status indications, such as engine speed, temperature, oil pressure, etc. The use of a general purpose display with the specific display symbols and elements display thereon being controlled by programs in the transmission control module again allows a single display module to be used in conjunction with a fairly wide array of possible transmissions and readily tailored to the individual transmission by corresponding alterations/variations in the transmission control module programs. In many instances, the display panel may be mounted in association with the driver input controls to the transmission control module with, for example, the transmission shift lever extending through an opening in the display panel that corresponds to a generic shift pattern for the various transmissions that may be installed in the vehicle.
A recurring problem with such modular systems, however, arises from the need to electrically and/or electronically interconnect the various modules of the vehicle systems with one another, which typically requires various forms of vehicle interconnection buses, module-to-module buses and/or wiring harnesses and connectors. Such interconnections typically require the interconnection of wiring harnesses, cables, buses and/or connectors which, in turn, result in increases system costs and complexity and generally reduces the connection reliability due to the possibly failure of the interconnection components, such as cables and connectors, in adverse environments, such as in a vehicle.
It is generally recognized that the need for wiring harnesses, cables, buses and/or connectors for connecting some components together cannot be avoided in certain situations, such as in the case of modules that are physically separated from one another, but it is advantageous if physically adjacent modules could be directly interconnected with one another, thereby eliminating the need to have additional wiring harnesses, buses and/or connectors for forming the associated connection(s) between such mechanically adjacent modules.
The prior art has made various attempts at providing a mechanism for directly electrically and electronically interconnecting mechanically adjacent modules of a system with one another, all of which have suffered from one or more significant problems and/or drawbacks. For example, mechanically adjacent modules of a system, including electrically and electronically interconnected modules, are also typically constructed also be mechanically interconnected, such as by having mating parts or casing that interlock in one manner or another, or by mechanical connectors such as bolts, screws, etc.
A recurring problem with the direct electrical interconnection of such mechanically interconnected modules by, for example, directly mating electrical connectors mounted on the modules arises, however, from the tolerances or “play” necessary and inherent for joining mechanical components with one another and, in particular, the potential ranges of cumulative tolerances of the connected modules. That is, all mechanical components which interconnect with one another inherently have a range of tolerances and when assembling modules with one another and/or with other components, the tolerances of the various components can be cumulative thereby rendering it more difficult to accurately and reliably assemble components, such system modules, with one another. The cumulative total tolerance(s), of the components within a given assembly, may be significantly greater than the tolerance ranges of the individual components of the modules, and thereby possibly prevent the correct mechanical mating connection of two modules with one another. In the case of electrical or electronic connections between adjacent modules, the component tolerances, including the cumulative tolerances on the mechanical mating elements of two modules and their cumulative tolerances for the electrically or electronically mating elements, such as electrical connectors of various types, may individually or in combination with one another prevent an adequate electrical connection of the electrical connectors of the two modules with one another or may possibly result in damage to the electrical connections when such connection is attempted.
Certain prior systems, such as described in EP 0 995 931 B2 and DE 102 11 968.6 (corresponding U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0214492 A1), for example, have attempted to solve the problems of electrical interconnections between adjacent modules by, for example, the use of flexible connections, such as cables, flexible buses, and wiring harnesses mating with connectors on one or both modules, as discussed above. Other systems of the prior art have, for example, imposed restrictions on the mechanical tolerances of and between components so that the cumulative tolerances of the components fall within an acceptable range of tolerance(s). This procedure, however, requires significantly higher precision, during the manufacturing process of the mechanical components, and thus raises the associated costs of the various components, which is generally to be avoided.
The present invention provides a solution to the above noted problems, as well as other related problems associated with the prior art systems.